Double, Dead, Dare
by FlutterPal
Summary: When Rainbow Dash forces her date Fluttershy into going into Ponyville's local graveyard at twelve o' clock on Nightmare Night, of course she is scared out of her mind! But can she even open the gate to the graveyard before screaming and running? Well, we'll see.


Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash with her kind eyes and beautiful, almost swirling colors. Dash looked right back with no problem. Her rose eyes seem to just slightly tip down until they looked at the ground.

They sat on the floor of Rainbow's house, playing tiny little games and having those awkward moments when they stopped and looked at each other like time stopped in front of their faces. Dash broke that moment when she had done that slight look at the ground. "Sorry, Flutters, for doing that the," Dash gulped down a large swallow. "Fifth time."

Fluttershy let her soft pink mane drizzle to where it covered her eyes. "It's ok, Rainbow Dash. But, let's start a different game…" the timid Pegasus stated.

Rainbow Dash nodded wildly, her rainbow mane bouncing up and down on her forehead. "Yeah. How a 'bout a Nightmare Night game? It's near and, I've got TOTALLY awesome games that we could play!"

Her date tipped her head up and down a few times, signaled as, 'ok, I'm ready'.

The cyan Pegasus smiled, and began the game. "Fluttershy, truth, or… Dare?"

Flutters, surprised at the choice of game, ignored the thought and followed along. "Umm, dare."

Her friend got all excited inside as she burst out into a fit of laughter. "OK! Ok! I'm alright!" Rainbow talked out through her laughs.

The other Pegasus smiled. "Sorry, Fluttershy. It's just- You are going to LOVE this dare!" Rainbow Dash squeezed her eyes shut and put her hoof over the eye lids, smiling widely. "Why don't you kiss me? I dare you!"

Fluttershy widened her eyes and dropped her mouth. "B- but we only just started dating! Please be it on the cheek! Oh, I'm too nervous!"

Dash still smiled and nodded. "Yes, on the cheek. Sorry, you are just too cute!" she stated to her best friend/date.

Of course, the timid Pegasus felt her face getting hot with a hint of blush. "Alright… Just a kiss," Flutters muttered.

Her date was too impatient so she turned herself around and scooted closer to Fluttershy. Rainbow's hot breath was felt when she got closer. The blue cheek came in contact in a quick and short kiss, to be disconnected.

"Flutters, I can't believe you took the dare. Wait," Dash snorted under her breath in a laugh. "I've another dare for you."

The yellow pony stretched her wings out to the sides of her body, folding inwards. "W-what is it exactly?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "It's a Nightmare Night dare, so it can actually fit with the point we're here," she explained. "Ok. I dare you, on Nightmare Night at midnight, to sneak in the graveyard without any pony. I'll be on the other side, though. And, one rule: No flying!"

The timid pony must have had a heart attack, because she dropped her jaw and started breathing heavily. The only sounds that were heard through the twenty minutes of silence were the breathing of Flutters. "B-b-b-but why?"

Dash rolled her eyes and looked at Fluttershy with clear emotions. "Well, you ALWAYS are too scared. Can't you just take a scary dare for once?"

"NO, I CAN'T!" Fluttershy shouted before slamming into the cloud roof of Rainbow Dash's house. "Guess I flew up too high…" she muffled.

Rainbow Dash chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Fluttershy! You agreed to this game! Sorry, but rules are rules. You have to do it."

Flutters fell down from the roof and onto the soft floor. She looked up at Dash from where she landed, right in front of her. "I know, and I don't want to make you mad, but, please don't be mad, I'm really sorry if you got mad! Please don't be mad at me!" the yellow mare pleaded and widened her eyes.

Rainbow smiled and giggled a little bit before talking. "I'm not mad at you. But I would appreciate if you'd do the dare."

Her mare friend giggled a little bit and nodded. "I'll do it for your fun, Dash."

* * *

As the moon lingered high above in the sky Rainbow Dash walked Fluttershy down to Ponyville's private cemetery, (private for a reason,) Dead End Cemetery. They walked to where the gate sat closed and stopped. "Ok Shy, this is it! I'll open the gate for you," Dash said as she put her hoof around the handle and pulled it, releasing a long, screechy sound into the ponies' ears.

Rainbow smiled and urged Fluttershy in, who was standing petrified at the entrance. The devious Pegasus rolled her eyes once again and kept pushing her in. The timid Pegasus was trying with such force to get away from the graves and the dead ponies. It was too much force, even for Rainbow Dash, so Dash went all the way to speeding her in.

She flew into the air, watched as Flutters relaxed and flew down, pushing the yellow mare in with her front hooves, and bucked the gate closed. Rainbow Dash flew to the end where Shy would come out of the 'horrid' place.

* * *

Fluttershy's eyes opened wide once a sound of a gate being slammed caught her attention. Quickly, she looked behind her to see that the gate had actually been slammed shut and locked tight. Flutters screamed loud, or, loud in her case at least, and tried to fly out, but, was reminded of Rainbow Dash's rule. No flying! the exclaim repeated in her head.

Shy lowered herself to the ground sadly. Maybe, just maybe, she might be able to walk through this place, right?

A giant screech came from behind Fluttershy, causing her to scream and run, only to bump into a tree. She ran from the tree, and was stopped by a crow screeching in its path, the exact same screech she had heard from behind her. "Ok, maybe not," Shy whispered to herself.

* * *

Rainbow felt like she was losing her sanity. What was taking her date so long?

She yawned. Well, she already knew the answer to that question: Fluttershy's shyness. It's no surprise that she hadn't come out yet! Still, Dash asked that question. She thought that it wouldn't have taken THAT long!

But, what Rainbow Dash needed was patience. Lots and lots of patience.

Fluttershy screamed at every single thing that wasn't scary at all, and it was devastating. Rainbow would have laughed at her, hard. Most importantly, it would have been very embarrassing to scream like that in front of other ponies. It was extremely horrid!

Thankfully, though, the end of the cemetery was visible, which to Flutters it was near. This death trap of doom would soon b out of her mind! She just has to run to the entrance, and…

She tripped. The most horrible thing was that she heard a growl. A growl came from right behind her. Flutters looked back, only to see three timber wolves crowding around her.

She flew up and out. She felt pain, as if one of the timber wolves bit her before she left. But Fluttershy didn't care. All she wanted- all she thought was to get out of here.

Boy, how fast she flew. The timber wolves howled in despair in the distance. The wind was cold, and it brushed sharply on her coat. That just made it colder, slowing her down. The exit was farther than realized, and Shy looked back only once to see that the wolves were chasing her.

It was terrifying, petrifying, and very cold all at the same time. This was not good. This was not fun. But it was a situation where Fluttershy was on her own to save her life.

The exit came closer. The timber wolves came closer. Fluttershy went farther. It was an action moment- when she crashed into the branches of a tree outside the cemetery. "Fluttershy! There you are! I thought you got lost or something!"

The next thing Shy felt was a warm hug from her mare friend. She hugged back, shedding one little tear before kissing Dash. On the cheeks, of course.

She released and flew home, leaving Rainbow Dash standing awestruck with the deepest color of blush. "I knew you could do it," the devious Pegasus whispered, shedding a small tear of her own.


End file.
